


It's not fair

by Rymwho



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: AU post 3x11: Que pasaría si Julian no pudo salvar a Nicole de la herida de los peones de Bulshar





	It's not fair

Doc Holliday abrió con fuerza la puerta del granero con una patada mientras intentaba que su amiga el sheriff que yacía en sus brazos que tenía la vista desenfocada tratando de mantenerse despierta, pero era casi imposible hacerlo. La gran herida en su vientre no paraba de bombear sangre manchando las manos del vaquero que usaba todo su poder para resistirse ante la necesidad de la sangré que emanaba.

― ¡Doc! ―Habló Wynonna entrando detrás de el confundida por la actitud del vampiro ya que tenían mas cosas importantes que hacer por ejemplo detener a un demonio. La Earp más grande paró en seco para ver a su mejor amiga (aunque no lo quiera admitir) que trataba de respirar en los brazos del vaquero― ¿Qué mierda paso, Doc? ―Exigió una respuesta caminando hacía el viendo mejor la herida del veinte que parecía profunda y no paraba de manchar el uniforme azul.

El vaquero puso a la mujer alta en una mesa de madera extendiéndola y vio a Wynonna que estaba enojada ―Un peón de Bulshar al parecer, la encontré en el suelo caminó aquí.

Wynonna iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Julián que entró en el granero para revisar la conmoción y vio a la Sheriff amante de su hija menor desangrándose. Aunque no se habían presentado formalmente aún podía revisar los recuerdos de Charlie en su mente.

―Sálvala ―le susurro con impotencia la morena a su… ¿novio? Oh eso ya le sabía mal, aun no podía superar el hecho de que se haya acostado con el padre de su hermanita―. Por favor.

Julián se acerco a la pelirroja que no dejaba de tiritar en la mesa y la examino por varios segundos para revisar las posibilidades que tenía.

―La herida ya está en lo mas dentro de su ser…

― ¿Eso que significa? ―Pregunto Doc sin querer pensar en las peores posibilidades, pero a juzgar por la mirada solemne del ángel significaba que no podía hacer nada.

El Ángel miro a la morena negando con la cabeza ― Segundos antes pude salvarla, pero con ella un gran sacrificio sin embargo ya no puedo hacerlo…

La morena se sintió mareada de repente ante la revelación de que su mejor amiga iba a morir y negó la cabeza con incredulidad tomándolo como un mal chiste:

―No…

―Wynonna ―Intento el vaquero calmar a su amiga, aunque compartía la impotencia que generaba la situación.

― ¡NO! ―Grito con fuerza con las lágrimas acumuladas, no iba a dejarla morir y estaría bien se dijo a si misma múltiples veces hasta creérsela así misma pero no funcionaba.

Una voz tranquila y débil llamo su atención ―Wynonna― Susurro Nicole viendo a su amiga mientras que el dolor la consumía sintiéndose cada vez más débil― ¿Dónde está Waverly? ―Pregunto, quería ver a su pequeña novia por una última vez. Una sonrisa asoma en sus labios ―Estará tan enojada conmigo otra vez― Divago.

 

La morena negó la cabeza con los ojos cristalinos y vio a Doc y Julian que no dejaban de ver a la pelirroja moribunda ―Déjenos, por favor. ―Suplico. Entonces los dos hombres salieron del granero para dejar a las dos mujeres solas.

―Wynonna yo…

―No digas nada Haughtdog, estarás bien.

La pelirroja se quedó en silenció pensando en que la morena sabe que no lo estará pero que trataba de hacerse fuerte.

―No quiero morir ―Dijo la pelirroja tomando por sorpresa a la morena.

―Y no lo harás ―Prometió la morena.

Nicole recordó la primera vez que vio a Waverly en el bar de Shorty’s donde se enamoro de su sonrisa rápidamente haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Los pequeños roces que tenía con la morena la motivaban a seguir y ser mejor persona donde se propuso a si misma a cuidarla y demostrarle su amor donde finalmente en la oficina de Nedley cuando se encerraron ese amor se transformó en pasión.

La puerta del granero se volvió abrir entrando Waverly en todo su esplendor donde acompañaría sus últimos momentos. Waverly temblaba parecía que había llorado.

― Heeey cariño… ―Saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa débil pero feliz de verla.

Wynonna toco la cara de amiga notando que cada vez estaba más fría, se apartó un poco donde Waverly se puso de su lado con una pequeña sonrisa para calmar, pero parecía que había llorado momentos antes tal vez Doc o Julian le comentaron lo que finalmente ocurrió con la pelirroja.

― Hola bebe ¿Cómo te sientes? ―pregunto.

―Me duele― dijo con sinceridad ―pero el hecho de que este aquí hace que me duela menos.

―oh ―dijo y puso su mano en la herida de Nicole que era grande y profunda.

Wynonna decidido finalmente hablar de nuevo:

―Le digo a Haughtred que pronto esto se acabara y nos sentaremos en el porche tomando cerveza y Whiskey como hace días…

Waverly volteó a ver a su hermana que estaba desesperada y la comprendía, era raro que la heredera tuviera al menos una amiga y alguien como Nicole que ha impactado dentro de ella será un golpe devastador. No podía dejar que la viera cuando finalmente la pelirroja diera su ultimo suspiro.

―Wynonna…espera a fuera.

 ― per- ―intento protestar, pero fue interrumpida

―AHORA

Wynonna bufo molesta saliendo del granero donde vio a Julian, Doc, Jeremy y a Robin sentados juntos. Se derrumbo en el suelo esperando.

Waverly vio de nuevo a su novia que estaba mas pálida que nunca tratando de no perderse en la inconciencia, su respiración dificultosa pero baja no dejaba de golpear a Waverly que quedaba poco tiempo. Intento curarla con sus nuevos poderes, pero no pudo, cada minuto que lo intentaba se volvía mas agotador también parecía que lastimaba a la pelirroja. Pensó en una posible solución rápida donde tal vez podía ir con la bruja de hierro pero quedaba poco tiempo y para esto no habría solución que lo arreglaría. No era justo. No solamente toda su familia estaba maldecida, ella lo estaba y esta condenada a quedarse en la soledad sin su novia donde no habría nadie mas que llenaría el hueco.

La primera vez que sintió miedo fue cuando se estaba ahogando en el lago pero bobo la salvo.

La segunda vez que sintió miedo fue cuando los 7 renacidos atacaron su casa llevándose a Willa y a papi de ahí, pero Wynonna como pudo la salvo.

La tercera vez que sintió miedo fue cuando sintió miedo de si misma al no querer aceptar sus sentimientos por la nueva alguacil del pueblo, pero Nicole la rescato haciendo que se aceptara así misma.

La cuarta vez fue cuando Willa amenazo a su novia para que le entregaran la Peacemaker pero aún así disparó sintiendo como la sangre se le iba al ver como Nicole como si fuera una muñeca impactaba contra el muro y quedaba en el suelo pero el chaleco la salvo.

La quinta vez fue cuando visito a su novia a su casa y pedirle disculpas por una discusión tonta e infantil pero cuando vio a la Viuda encima de ella estrangulándola la valentía la lleno de inmediato pero esa valentía se marcho cuando Nicole fue mordida dejándola al borde de la muerte.

La sexta vez fue cuando llegaron al hospital y los médicos hicieron todo lo posible para estabilizarla del extraño veneno que la mataba desde adentro, sintió el verdadero miedo cuando le dijeron que si se despertaba una vez mas sería para despedirse de ella pero no lo aceptó así que hizo un trato donde un antídoto la salvo.

No era justo.

Ella causaba la muerte y la gente que la podía salvar tarde o tempano terminarían muriendo por su culpa. El dolor la consumió cuando vio a Nicole en el granero donde sabía que ahora no habría un salvador.

―Cariño…no llores ―escucho y volvió a la realidad sintiendo sus mejillas mojadas donde tenía lagrimas escurriendo por ellas.

―Nicole ―susurro ―No es justo.

―Waves mi bebe mi hermosa novia…l-l-lamento por n-no poder cumplir todo lo que prometimos p-pero estoy cansada.

―Nicole ―apretó su mano con fuerza― …lamento por arrastrarte a esto, tal vez si solo tal vez no me hubieras conocido estarías viviendo ahora.

―No… si no te hubiera conocido no conocería el verdadero amor y estaría vacía por dentro.

Waverly beso la frente de la pelirroja.

― Waverly… me gustaría haberte propuesto matrimonio esa noche con Jeremy…pero no pude, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras…

―No te rechazaría Nicole, nunca lo haría.

―Me alegro escuchar eso…Te amo…

Silencio.

Waverly volvía besar la frente de la pelirroja escuchando como soltaba su ultimo suspiro.

―No es justo…no es justo ¡NO ES JUSTO! ―Grito la pequeña morena finalmente rompiendo a llorar donde grito por su amor perdido ― ¡NICOLEEE!

**Author's Note:**

> Es de lo mas malo que he escrito para el fandom sinceramente xd No se me ocurrió nada para este fic


End file.
